


Commission Works

by ThreeTimesCharmed



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Smut, Writing, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeTimesCharmed/pseuds/ThreeTimesCharmed
Summary: These are responses to requests I have had both in my personal and social life.





	Commission Works

            Today was going to be the day. She was finally going to call her and tell her what she wanted to say, but God the butterflies in her stomach was absolutely killing her.

            “I can do this… I can do this…” she muttered. “It’s only a few simple words. How can it be that hard?” In the back of her mind however, she knew it was more complicated than that. She missed them so much when they were apart, spending countless nights dreaming about them and wishing they could be together.

            Perhaps she feared the most that she couldn’t be the person they needed her to be. Of course, her expectations were always extremely high of herself.

             _“You’re too hard on yourself,”_  they’d always tell her.  _“I love you just the way you are. Don’t try to be something you don’t want to be.”_

            She should have waited, but her gut just wouldn’t let her wait any longer. Today had to be the day if she was ever going to get it out. She had run the scenario through her head a thousand times. They would only have a brief time together to piece together those few words. “I can do this, I can do this…”

           

            She faced the mirror. “Love, I’ve wanted to ask you this for a long time. But… would you…” then suddenly she found herself stumbling over her words, her mind instantly drawing a blank. “Shit… I can’t do this…”

            “Do what?” a familiar voice asked behind her.

           

            She was caught instantly off guard. She had calculated every single moment, and in a single moment, everything would change. “L-Love… I didn’t know you were there…”

            “It appears so. What is it that you can’t do?” Her lover raised an eyebrow and crossed their arms.

            “I… er…” She struggled to find the words. “It’s nothing,” she muttered.

            “It seems like it’s something. You’re turning bright red just by the thought of whatever it is.” She was caught instantly, she knew.

            “Okay… here goes. I know we’ve been friends for a while now… And I know we have a lot of problems to overcome individually. I know I’m not the best person to probably even be asking you this, and maybe you aren’t ready. Whatever it is that you want, I’m willing to accept the outcome. But… I want to spend my future with you, no matter what it may hold. I’ve wanted to ask you for so long now… But I don’t know how…”

            “… What is it that you’re trying to say?”

            She turned bright red and was quickly become nervous. Her voice almost shaking and the butterflies now eating her belly alive.

            “Will… Will you go out with me?”

            “But Darling, what about our parents? Our friends?”

            “Love, I don’t care. I want to be with you, I want to take on the world together with you. I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy…” Tears started to form at her eyes, albeit a small smile following. “I’m not perfect… I know I can’t be everything you want me to be… But will you have me anyway?”

            She braced for the words that would come next, uncertainty clouding her mind.


End file.
